clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Thin Ice
Thin Ice is a game that is in the Dance Lounge and is styled around a classic arcade game. In the game, the player must steer a Black Puffle that is on fire (probably by the effects of O-Berries) through a maze covered in ice, melting as many ice squares as they possibly can along the way. There are no lives, and levels can be passed without completing them. However, the player does not receive the full reward if they dont melt all the squares of ice. The player can collect items such as coin bags along the way, to earn additional coins. If the puffle gets stuck on a single ice square - with no other square to depart from - the square will melt and the puffle will fall into the water, causing the level to restart. The Black Puffle is the main character in this game, but it looks red most of the time because it is usually on fire, except when it is extinguished when it sinks, and when it goes out after level 19. There are 19 levels and the first five are somewhat easy to complete. To complete a level completely you must melt every single ice block in the game. If that happens, a coin bag appears somewhere in the next level. Grabbing the coins yields a satisfactory amount of money. Secrets *According to the December 20, 2007 issue of the Club Penguin Times, there is a secret area on level 19 of Thin Ice called the "Fake Walls". This secret area can be accessed by locating the fake wall in the top-right corner of the level and then navigating to the switch tile in the lower-right. This will then reveal a special area that contains one coin bag for each of the previous levels that you have solved (melted all of the available ice squares). If you complete all the levels, you will get at least 1000 coins at the end of the game. *If you know how to complete a level, always do it quickly to train your speed so when you know all the levels you will get bonus points. If you are fast enough you will get at least 1000 points in the Bonus Coins. Trivia *During the 2008 April Fool's Party, both Thin Ice and Astro Barrier were shut down and replaced with a new game, Thinicetrobarrier. This game had the same game play as Astro Barrier but your spaceship was a flaming black puffle. At the end of the 2008 April Fool's Party, the game was removed, and Thin Ice and Astro Barrier came back. *During the 2008 Christmas Party, penguins could play Thin Ice and Astro Barrier on a TV. *In the March 2009 Better Igloos catalog, There was a Thin Ice poster, along with an Astro Barrier one. *There is a Card Jitsu power card featuring Thin Ice. *Some penguins think that the character is a red puffle, but reality is that it's a black puffle. Penguins think that the puffle is red because of the color. But many know that when the Black Puffle flames he turns red. Red puffles do not have this source of power. *During the 2009 Holiday Party, the idea of of playing Thin Ice and Astro Barrier on one large TV came back. *At difference of Astro Barrier, you can "reset" the game and not lose a life. Music *The Music See also *Astro Barrier *Thinicetrobarrier *Dance Lounge *Dance Club Category:Arcade Games Category:Games Category:Club Penguin